My First and Last Love
by lightningklass
Summary: Summary: Sejak umur 5 tahun, Jaehwan punya cinta pertama yang tak pernah ia temui. Cast: Lee Jaehwan, Jung Taekwoon, Cameo!Cha Hakyeon. Pairing : KEO RATE : T Length : Oneshot A/N: Nothing. Just please enjoy


Summary: Sejak umur 5 tahun, Jaehwan punya cinta pertama yang tak pernah ia temui.

Cast: Lee Jaehwan, Jung Taekwoon, Cameo!Cha Hakyeon.

Pairing : KEO

RATE : T

Length : Oneshot

A/N: Nothing. Just please enjoy~~ ^^

My First and Last Love

 **13 years ago**

" _Eomma_! Jaehwanny mau es krim!"

Seorang _namja_ kecil berusia lima tahun menarik-narik ujung rok menunjuk seorang anak kecil yang tengah asyik menjilati es krim di tangannya. Sang ibu menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk anaknya. Kemudian menoleh ke sekeliling dan mendapati sebuah kedai es krim di ujung jalan.

"Jaehwanny mau es krim? Kebetulan, _eomma_ juga mau. Ayo, kita ke sana."

"Yeay! Sekalian beli untuk _hyung-deul_ di rumah, _ne, eomma_?"

" _Ne_.."

Sang ibu pun menggandeng tangan anaknya menuju kedai es krim tersebut. Rupanya, ada seorang pria dan anaknya yang sepertinya seumuran dengan Jaehwan. Mereka juga tengah menunggu pesanan es krim.

"Nah, Jaehwanny mau rasa apa?"

"Coklat!" Jaehwan menjawab dengan riang.

Sang ibu pun memesankan pesanan anaknya. Selagi menunggu pesanan siap, Jaehwan melirik _namja_ di sebelahnya itu wajahnya datar tanpa ekspresi. Namun, Jaehwan justru menganggapnya tampan. Tak lama, pesanan anak laki-laki itu selesai, dan pasangan ayah dan anak itu langsung pergi setelah sang ayah membayar. Jaehwan memperhatikan kepergian anak itu. Kemudian ia menyadari ada yang terjatuh dari tas anak tersebut. Jaehwan mengambil benda itu. Sebuah foto. Foto anak laki-laki tadi. Jaehwan tersenyum lebar. Ia senang, karena dengan foto itu ia akan bisa terus melihat wajah tampan anak laki-laki itu. Yang ia tidak sadari, semburat merah yang muncul di kedua pipi _chubby_ -nya. Anak yang polos. Belum tahu arti rasa senang di hatinya ada karena anak laki-laki tadi. Belum tahu kalau di hatinya ada rasa cinta.

 **13 years later**

Lee Jaehwan memandangi secarik foto yang hampir usang di tangannya. Foto yang ia dapat 13 tahun yang lalu itu. Foto _namja_ yang ia lihat di kedai es krim waktu itu. Ya, seiring bertumbuhnya Jaehwan jadi remaja, ia akhirnnya tahu kalau _namja_ itulah cinta pertamanya. Sampai sekarang pun, Jaehwan meyakini dirinya bahwa ia masih mencintai _namja_ di foto ini. Namun yang menyedihkan, sampai sekarang Jaehwan tak tahu siapa namanya, dan bagaimana sifat asli _namja_ itu. 13 tahun berlalu, dan Jaehwan yakin _, namja_ ini kini pasti sudah berubah.

Helaan nafas singkat keluar dari mulutnya. Tepat sebelum tiba-tiba seseorang menepuknya dari belakang.

" _Ya_!" Cha Hakyeon, Sahabat Jaehwan sejak SMP.

" _Ya! Kkamjakiya!"_

"Haha... _Mian_.." Hakyeon tertawa, sedangkan Jaehwan kembali menatap foto di tangannya, " _Aigoo_.. Masih tak bisa _move on_ dari cinta pertama, _eoh_?" Ledek Hakyeon.

"Ck.. Ah, _meolla_ ~" Jaehwan mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri, kemudian memasukkan foto itu ke dalam tasnya dan berdiri dari bangkunya. " _Kkaja_ , ke kantin!"

"Kau sendiri saja.. Aku sedang malas.."

"Ck.. Yasudah."

 **Jaehwan POV**

Di tengah jalan menuju kantin, entah pikiranku melayang ke mana. Dan ketika aku sadari aku malah berdiri di depan pintu gudang yang jauh dari keramaian.

"Aish~ Lee Jaehwan _ppabo!_ Apa sih, yang kau pikirkan sampai salah ambil jalan?!" Aku merutuk sendiri.

Aku pun berbalik arah, berniat secepatnya keluar dari tempat gelap -yang memang harus kuakui- selalu membuatku takut. Di tambah keadaan di luar sedang hujan dan suasana terasa mencekam.

Ketika aku berbalik, aku lihat sosok Jung Taekwoon, berandalan sekolah, tepat dihadapanku. Dan satu hal yang semua penghuni sekolah ketahui.

Aku. Benci. Dia.

" _Ya_! Jung Taekwoon! Menyingkir dari hada- Hmph?"

Belem selesai aku mengomel, ia membekap mulutku, membawaku masuk ke gudang, dan membanting pintunya. Ia menarikku hingga duduk di pojok ruangan. Tangannya masih membekap mulutku. Merasa kesal, aku tepis tangannya dari wajahku.

" _Ya_! Jung Taekwoon! Apa yang-"

"Ssh~ Kumohon, diamlah sebentar.." Desisnya.

Aku menatapnya kebingungan. Dan saat itulah, aku menyadari beberapa luka lebam di wajahnya. Serta keringat yang terus mengucur di wajah dan lehernya.

 _Apa dia baru saja-_

" _Ya_! Jung Taekwoon, pergi ke mana kau, keparat?!"

Suara dari luar. Tak hanya satu. Dua. Lima?! Tidak, ku rasa lebih. Tak lama, kudengar suara-suara itu mulai menjauh.

"Pengecut. Beraninya keroyokan.."

Ku dengar ia merutuk, masih dengan nafas yang terengah-engah. Saat itu, aku menyadari. Di ruang sempit ini, tubuh kami menerungkup dan bersandar di dinding. Tangannya -entah ia sadar atau tidak- masih melingkar di bahuku. Dan posisi wajahku sangat dekat dengan dadanya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Aku mengangkat kepalaku, dan menyadari wajah kami tak berjarak lebih dari 10 senti. Kurasakan wajahku memanas dan jantungku berdegup kencang.

 _Apa? Perasaan apa ini?!_

Dengan cepat, kudorong tubuhnya menjauh.

"Apa-apaan kau ini?! Membawa-bawa orang lain dalam urusan perkelahianmu!"

Ia menghela nafas. " _Mianhaeyo_. Tiba-tiba saja mereka menyerangku beramai-ramai. Bukannya aku takut, tapi aku dalam keadaan belum siap. Makanya aku bersembunyi. Tapi malah bertemu denganmu di sini. Kupikir daripada kau ikut kena hajar oleh mereka, makanya aku menarikmu sekalian ke dalam gudang."

 _Apa? Jadi dia bermaksud melindungiku juga? Tunggu. Kenapa aku harus peduli?!_

"Lalu apa peduliku?! Aku bisa menjaga diriku tanpamu!" Tidak, ini terlalu naif. Aku tidak bisa berkelahi sama sekali.

Aku pun beralih ke arah pintu, berharap agar cepat keluar dari ruangan sempit dan gelap ini. Tapi ketika kuputar kenopnya, pintunya tak terbuka.

"Apa- Pi- pintunya tak mau terbuka?!"

Aku mencoba berkali-kali, namun tetap nihil. Saat itu, aku rasakan Taekwoon berdiri di sampingku. Tangannya ikut pula memutar kenop namun tetap tak terbuka.

"Sial. Aku membanting pintu usang ini terlalu kencang." Geramnya.

Mendengar kalimatnya, aku panik. Aku mulai menggedor pintu.

"Seseorang! Siapapun! Tolong! Kami terkunci di dalam! Tolong!" Teriakku panik.

"Lupakan. Percuma. Koridor menuju gudang ini sangat jauh dari keramaian. Tak akan ada yang lewat atapun mendengar teriakanmu."

"Berarti... Kita tak bisa keluar?"

Ia mengangguk. "Satu-satunya cara adalah menunggu sampai waktunya pulang sekolah, sampai ketua klub judo mengambil peralatan, dan meyadari bahwa ada kita di dalam."

Ucapnya sembari kembali duduk di pojok ruangan. Aku menatapnya di tengah kegelapan. Kemudian menatap sekeliling. Gelap. Setiap sudut ruangan ini gelap. Tubuhku mulai gemetar. Aku kembali duduk di tempatku sebelumnya, di samping Taekwoon. Kulipat lututku dan tanganku memeluk keduanya. Aku ketakutan. Aku ingin menangis. Aku benci gelap. Dan yang paling parah, aku benci keadaan yang memaksaku harus berdua dengannya, Jung Taekwoon.

Kalian pasti bertanya kenapa aku sangat membencinya. Bagaimana tidak? Pasalnya, setahun yang lalu, tepat di hari upacara penerimaan murid baru, kami baru pertama kali bertemu. Ia mencuri ciuman pertamaku! Dan itu disaksikan semua penghuni sekolah. Baik teman seangkatan, para _sunbae_ , bahkan guru! Belum kenal saja, ia sudah membuatku malu. Sejak saat itu, aku tak mau punya urusan dengan si berandal Jung Taekwoon ini!

"Tubuhmu gemetar.. Jangan-jangan kau takut gelap."

 _Sial! Kenapa ia bisa menebaknya? Padahal kelemahan ini yang selalu kusembunyikan dari orang-orang, terutama dia!_

" _A- ani_! A- aku hanya kedinginan karena di luar hujan! Itu saja! Tak ada urusannya denganmu!"

Aku tak menatapnya. Aku tak tahu, tapi aku tak ingin ia menyadari wajahku memerah. Aku juga tak tak kenapa aku merona seperti ini, dan jantungku rupanya masih berdegup sangat kencang.

Tiba-tiba kurasakan ada sedikit kehangatan yang menyelimutiku. Aku menoleh dan akhirnya menyadari bahwa Taekwoon kini tak memakai jas sekolahnya. Benda itu letakkan di bahuku.

"Ini-"

"Pakai saja."

Aku berhenti menatapnya, kutundukkan kepalaku. Memang, aku ketakutan. Tapi setidaknya aku tak sendiri. Dan setelah kupikir-pikir, dia tak begitu menyebalkan. Bisa dibilang dia ini baik. Mungkin setelah ini aku bisa sedikit menyukainya.

 _EEEHHH?! Mikir apa aku ini?!_

"Jaehwan. Boleh aku bertanya?"

Kudengar ia berucap. Namun tak seperti biasanya. Kali ini suaranya lembut. Belum kujawab, ia sudah melontarkan pertanyaan lain.

"Kenapa kau selalu menjauhiku?"

"Karena aku membencimu." Jawabku singkat, tanpa menatap wajahnya.

"Kenapa?"

 _Kenapa? Kenapa aku membencinya?_ Tunggu. Setelah kupikir-pikir lagi, tak ada alasan lain selain ciuman pertamaku yang dicurinya. Justru, kalau boleh jujur, aku ingin merasakan ciuman lagi.

" _Nan.. Meolla_."

Hening. Ia tak mengatakan apapun lagi. Kini justru aku yang kepikiran sesuatu.

"Sekarang boleh aku yang bertanya? Kenapa saat itu kau tiba-tiba... menciumku?"

Hening kembali. Kurasa ia tengah berpikir jawaban apa yang akan ia berikan.

" _Neol johahanikka_..."

Mataku membulat mendengar jawaban singkatnya. Aku membuka mulutku, namun kututup kembali. Aku tak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Aku hanya ingin penjelasan yang lebih darinya.

"Saat pertama kali melihatmu, aku langsung tertarik padamu. Tak kusangka, kau duduk di sampingku saat upacara penerimaan siswa baru."

"Ta- tapi mencium seseorang yang belum kenal, hanya karena suka pada pandangan pertama, itu tidak masuk akal!"

" _Ne, nan ara_. Tapi aku juga tak mengerti. Karena sejujurnya, kau adalah cinta pertamaku. Makanya, aku yang tak tahu apa-apa soal cinta.. Dengan reflek melakukan itu."

Aku langsung menatapnya. Meski di ruang gelap begini, aku bisa lihat wajah merahnya.

 _DAG! DIG! DUG!_

 _Oh Tuhan! Ada apa dengan jantungkuuu?! O/O_

Sedang canggung-canggungnya suasana yang tercipta, tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang paling-paling kubenci.

 _CTAR!_

Mendengar suara petir itu, membuatku reflek memeluk apapun yang ada di sekitarku. Dan sesuatu itu saat ini adalah tubuh Taekwoon.

"Hei, apa yang-"

Aku mengangkat kepala, dan tanpa tahu, wajah kami lagi-lagi sangat dekat. Tapi kali ini, aku tak bisa menjauh. Entah kenapa aku tak bisa mendorongnya. Justru kali ini, kami saling mendekatkan wajah. Sampai akhirnya, bibir kami saling bertautan. Tak lama, bukan hanya bibir kami yang saling bersentuhan. Lidah kami pun ikut serta dalam sebuah permainan panas. Aku benci mengakuinya, tapi aku menikmati ciumannya.

Merasa butuh udara, aku mendorong pelan tubuh Taekwoon. Kami menatap satu sama lain. Nafas kami tersengal. Tangan kanannya meraih pipiku, sedangkan tangan kirinya ia lingkarkan di pinggangku. Tanganku sendiri masih kuletakkan di dadanya, meremas seragam putihnya.

"Lee Jaehwan. Aku menyukaimu. Aku minta maaf atas kelakuanku saat itu. Aku tahu kau benci aku karena itu. Tapi kumohon.. Untuk kali ini saja. Biarkan aku melakukan sesuatu yang lebih, untuk menunjukkan seberapa besar cintaku kepadamu."

 _A- apa? Apa yang ia bicarakan?!_

"A- ahh.." Tanpa sadar, aku mendesah ketika kurasakan Taekwoon menciumi leherku, bahkan menjilatinya.

 _Apa? Apa yang terjadi?! Aku tak tahu! Tapi aku ingin tahu._ Jadi kubiarkan dia melakukan apapun yang ia mau.

 **Normal POV**

Gudang yang sejak siang tadi terasa sangat panas, akhirnya terbuka oleh ketua klub judo yang hendak mengambil peralatan. Untung, ia tak sempat melihat apa yang Jaehwan dan Taekwoon lakukan.

Setelah menjawab puluhan pertanyaan yang terlontar dari para guru, mereka akhirnya diperbolehkan pulang. Karena sudah terlalu sore, Jaehwan berniat menerobos hujan yang sejak siang tadi belum berhenti. Namun Taekwoon tak membiarkannya sendirian. Ia tahu rumah Jaehwan lebih jauh dari rumahnya. Jadi ia ajak Jaehwan ke rumahnya terlebih dahulu.

Tubuhnya kini sudah kering, dan ia memakai kaus milik Taekwoon. Sedikit kebesaran memang, tapi mau bagaiman lagi? Taekwoon tak punya adik laki-laki. Yang ada hanya tiga orang _noona_. Taekwoon mau saja Jaehwan memakai baju lama _noona_ -nya beserta rok mini. Tapi ia yakin 100% Jaehwan pasti menolak. (A/N: Pikiran nakal Taekwoon) :p

Jaehwan membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan secarik foto yang selama 13 tahun ia simpan. Ia tersenyum mendapati foto itu dalam keadaan baik.

Tiba-tiba Jaehwan merasakan sepasang lengan jenjang melingkari pinggangnya. Sebuah kecupan pun mendarat di bahunya yang sedikit terekspos. Itu membuat Jaehwan sedikit merinding dan terkejut. Ia pun tersipu seketika.

"Taek- Taekwoon.."

"Foto siapa itu?" Tanya Taekwoon, meletakkan dagunya di bahu Jaehwan.

Jaehwan kembali menatap foto di tangannya. Ia tersenyum tipis. "Anak ini cinta pertamaku. Meski aku tak tahu siapa namanya, dan kami pun tak pernah bertemu." Jaehwan menolehkan kembali wajahnya, dan tersenyum makin lebar. "Tapi kurasa aku harus mulai melupakan anak ini. Karena sekarang, cintaku adalah Jung Taekwoon."

Jaehwan dan Taekwoon saling tersenyum. Kemudian Taekwoon mengambil foto dari tangan Jaehwan. Awalnya, ia terlihat terkejut, tapi kemudian ia kembali tersenyum.

"Kau tahu? Sudah lebih dari 10 tahun aku mencari foto ini."

" _Mwo_?" Jaehwan kebingungan.

 _Mungkinkah anak dalam foto ini-_

Melihat ekspresi Jaehwan, Taekwoon terkekeh. Ia kemudian melepaskan pelukannya, dan memutar tubuh Jaehwan agar kekasihnya itu menatapnya.

"Baiklah. Biar kuperkenalkan," Taekwoon mengangkat foto itu sejajar dengan wajahnya.

" _The boy in this photo. His name is Jung Taekwoon. And he is Lee Jaehwan's first,"_ Taekwoon mengecup bibir Jaehwan sekilas, membuat wajah Jaehwan memerah. " _And last love_."

 **END**


End file.
